


Is This Okay?

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [48]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 4 + 1, F/M, Women in the NHL, female claude giroux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Is this okay?” Sid asked, hand on the small of Claude-Marie’s back as they were asked for a photo at Media Day.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Claude Giroux
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 34





	Is This Okay?

1)

“Is this okay?” Sid asked, hand on the small of Claude-Marie’s back as they were asked for a photo at Media Day.

She hummed in response before stepping away immediately after the flash went off.

He didn’t blame her, really. It was only a couple weeks since she had gotten her casts removed.

2)

“Is this okay?” he muttered as Nate sat Claude-Marie down next to him at their first Team Dinner.

She nodded in response while casually flipping off her baby Flyers as they snickered at her from the other end of the table.

3)

“Is this okay?” Sid asked, pushing her hair back, gold medals sitting around their necks as the rest of their teammates celebrated around them.

“Shut up and kiss me, Crosby,” Claude-Marie grinned, pulling him down and moaning as he kissed her.

4)

“Is this okay?” Sid asked as they looked at the pictures they hadn’t known had been taken.

They had wanted so bad to keep their relationship a secret just a little bit longer but they had gotten a little too brave when Sid had taken her out in Pittsburgh and several photos had been posted before they had even finished their dinner.

“Yeah,” Claude replied with a soft smile, “Now everyone knows you’re mine.”

Sid laughed and Claude slid into his lap and kissed.

+1)

“Is this okay?” Claude asked, biting her lip and holding up the ultrasound.

Sid couldn’t find the words, just pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. Finally, he whispered, “It’s so okay.”

Claude laughed brightly and kissed him.


End file.
